Krisan Terakhir
by constantinite
Summary: complete/ republish/ ...dia berbalik dan berjalan dengan mantap menuju tempat di mana dia harus memenuhi takdirnya, di mana dia harus membayar segalanya./ Enjoy :)


Krisan Terakhir

A Naruto Fanfiction

.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Sakura riang.

Sambil tersenyum hangat, gadis enam belas tahun itu mulai melakukan aktivitas rutinnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Setiap pagi dia akan pergi mengunjungi Sasuke yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha, merawat Sasuke dan dengan cermat dia membersihkan ruangan lima kali empat bernuansa putih itu.

"Bagaimana semalam? Tidur nyenyak?" tanya Sakura sambil menyingkap tirai tipis untuk membiarkan sinar matahari pagi masuk dan menerangi kamar yang remang-remang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tak acuh. Sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang, pemuda itu mengamati tangannya yang dibalut perban. Dia bolak-balik tangannya dengan mimik serius.

"Apa kau merasakan sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini tangannya bergerak untuk mengganti bunga yang ada di vas dengan bunga baru yang ia bawa. Hari ini sepuluh tangkai bunga krisan putih.

"Hn."

Sakura masih tersenyum hangat. Dia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ranjang Sasuke dan duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang. Sambil bertopang dagu, dia mengamati Sasuke yang sibuk menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya.

"Jangan dipaksakan dulu. Lukamu masih basah," larang Sakura sambil menahan jari-jari Sasuke yang dipaksa bergerak. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kalau lukamu sudah kering, kita bisa buka perbannya."

Sasuke diam dan memandangi gadis itu tepat di kedua bola mata _emerald_nya. Sedetik kemudian, dia alihkan tatapan ke jendela kamar yang kini sudah terbuka lebar. Dia berjengit saat merasakan pantulan sinar matahari yang terlalu menyilaukan bagi matanya.

"Uhm, Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura memberi jeda. Dia gigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau bosan di sini?"

Sasuke diam tak bergeming. Dia lirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. "…tidak."

"_Sou ka_." Sakura tersenyum maklum, kemudian dia hela napas berat diam-diam. "Nanti siang Naruto akan mengunjungimu," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Pemuda itu hanya diam sambil memandangi pohon-pohon di Konoha yang mulai meranggas. Sebentar lagi sudah akan memasuki musim gugur. Suhu sepagi ini pun sudah agak dingin dengan angin berhembus pelan.

"Hei,"

Sakura tersentak dari duduknya. "Y-ya?" responnya gugup.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Sasuke. Nada suaranya sedatar biasanya. Kali ini sorot matanya tidak mudah diartikan. Dia pandangi Sakura yang balas memandangnya bingung.

"Lelah apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Menunggu."

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sedang menunggu apa pun kok," jawabnya kemudian dengan kekehan kecil.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia kembalikan pandangannya ke jendela. "Kau pasti lelah menungguku."

Diam-diam Sakura tercekat. Dia pandangi wajah Sasuke dari samping yang terlihat datar. Samar-samar bisa dia lihat sekilas sorot mata yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Ada kegetiran di sana, di balik karang es yang menjulang kokoh di matanya yang segelap malam.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" bisiknya lirih. Dia tundukkan kepalanya dan memandangi selimut putih yang menutupi separuh tubuh Sasuke.

Lama mereka terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah waktunya aku melapor pada Tsunade-_shishou_," ucap Sakura dengan senyum.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan satu gerakan, dia putar kenop dan membuka pintu bercat hijau itu. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura menghilang di balik pintu tanpa mengucapkan salam. Tanpa memberikan senyuman.

Sasuke termenung menatap pintu yang kini sudah tertutup sempurna.

.

"Oi! _Teme_!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan penuh semangat ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil dipapah Sakura. Segera dia hampiri dua temannya itu. "Hei!" sapanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke setengah mengerang. Dia lirik Naruto tajam melalui ekor matanya.

"Dia masih segalak dulu rupanya," ucap Naruto kemudian terkekeh geli. "Hei, _Teme_. Kau sudah baikan, 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Masih saja pelit bicara." Naruto mencibirnya dan ditanggapi Sasuke dengan dengusan ogah-ogahan. "Oh! Kakashi-_sensei_ mengajak kita berkumpul di jembatan pagi ini! Ayo kita ke sana!" seru Naruto heboh sambil menarik-narik lengan Sasuke yang bebas.

"Naruto, jangan tarik tangan Sasuke-_kun_! Lukanya belum sembuh benar!"

"Aa, Sakura-_chan_! Bagaimana mungkin _shinobi _yang mempunyai _Eternal_ _Mangekyou Sharingan _kesakitan saat disentuh lukanya?" protesnya membela diri.

"Naruto!" pekik Sakura saat Naruto masih saja menarik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya dengan kesal menginjak kaki Naruto. Sontak aksinya membuat Naruto yang berisik langsung memekik kesakitan.

"Oi! _Teme_!" Naruto berjengit kesakitan.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang _shinobi _yang mampu mengontrol _k__yuubi_ kesakitan saat diinjak kakinya?" desis Sasuke membalik kata-kata Naruto tadi.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera beringsut menjauhi Naruto dan berjalan sendiri. Sakura yang sibuk tertawa geli melihat reaksi Naruto buru-buru menghentikan tawanya dan bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat, Naruto!" ajaknya diiringi derai tawa saat lagi-lagi melihat wajah memelas Naruto.

"_Teme_ sial!" gerutu pemuda pirang itu tiada henti.

.

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Kau terlambat sejam!" protes Naruto sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke arah _sensei_ mereka yang baru saja datang sambil memegang buku bersampul oranye favoritnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan datang jauh lebih cepat," ucap Kakashi membela diri.

"Memangnya _Sensei_ akan datang lebih cepat kalau tahu kami datang tepat waktu?" sindir Sakura yang tengah duduk di pegangan jembatan.

Kakashi tersenyum masam sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ahaha, tidak juga kurasa."

Mendengarnya, Sakura berdecak sebal sambil membuang muka. Naruto yang berdiri di samping Kakashi akhirnya memilih ikut duduk di samping Sakura sedangkan Sasuke tetap diam bersandar di pegangan jembatan sambil memandangi arus sungai jernih yang mengalir lancar di bawahnya.

"Oh iya, ada apa _Sensei_ menyuruh kami berkumpul di sini?" tanya Sakura membuka percakapan kembali.

"Ah, hanya ingin berkumpul bersama. Tim tujuh yang lama sudah lengkap kembali, bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita rayakan dengan makan-makan!" ajaknya girang.

"Tidak dengan ramen lagi, Naruto!" tolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

Naruto langsung pupus harapan. "Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul dan makan ramen bersama!"

Sakura mendesis sebal. "Sudah lama apanya? Baru kemarin kita sarapan dan makan siang dengan ramen! Sekarang sudah mau makan ramen lagi? Tidaaaak!" tolak Sakura histeris sambil menjauhkan diri dari Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, memilih untuk tidak memedulikan keributan dua rekannya. Diam-diam dia merasakan kehangatan yang dulu pernah akrab dalam kesehariannya. Kehangatan yang dulu sering dia rasakan bersama keluarga kecil tim tujuhnya. Kehangatan yang diam-diam telah lama dia rindukan.

.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke singkat.

Sakura yang tengah menata bunga di vas segera menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya diiringi dengan senyum.

"Apa semuanya masih sama seperti dulu?"

Sejenak Sakura terdiam bingung. Tak lama dia tersenyum lembut. "Ya. Tentu. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela ke vas yang baru saja diletakkan Sakura di meja samping ranjangnya. Dia pandangi bunga Krisan putih yang hari ini juga menghiasi kamarnya.

"Ada satu hal yang berubah."

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Tentu. Kita semakin dewasa. Kita bukan lagi anak-anak. Berubah, bukan?" ucap Sakura sembari mengambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi candaan Sakura. Dia terus memandangi bunga yang dibawa Sakura dari toko bunga milik gadis Yamanaka yang dulu juga teman masa kecilnya.

"Kau berubah," ucapnya dengan nada tandas.

"Aku? Berubah?" tunjuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke lirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. "Kau tidak lagi sama, bukan?"

Kali ini Sakura yang terdiam. Dia pandangi dengan gusar meja kayu kecil tempat di mana dia meletakkan vas berisi delapan tangkai bunga krisan.

"Kemarin sembilan tangkai. Hari ini hanya delapan," gumam Sasuke datar. "Apa hanya itu yang tersisa?"

Sakura masih belum juga menjawab. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tidak terfokus. Sambil mencengkram jahitan samping bajunya, Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_…" panggilnya seraya mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sasuke. "Apa kau masih sama seperti yang dulu?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang terdiam. Dia amati titik-titik air yang menetes jatuh dari ujung daun bunga krisan itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau akan selalu sama di mata kami. Kau adalah bagian dari kami. Kau masih akan terus menjadi bagian dari tim tujuh. Dulu. Sekarang. Dan nanti. Kita masih akan terus bersama."

Sasuke memandang Sakura. Ditatapnya Sakura tepat di kedua bola mata _emerald_nya. Sejenak kemudian, pandangannya kembali pada rangkaian bunga krisan itu lagi.

"Tapi perasaanmu tak lagi sama, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Siapa yang tahu?"

"Apa semuanya akan berbeda kalau aku jujur padamu sekarang?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Ada kesungguha dari tatapan matanya yang tajam. Kesungguhan yang lain. Bukan lagi kesungguhan saat pemuda itu tengah mempelajari _jutsu_ baru, atau saat ia tengah berhadapan dengan musuh. Ini kesungguhan yang asing.

Sakua berjengit tak nyaman di kursi tempatnya duduk. "Jujur mengenai apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kalau aku yang sekarang benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

Sedetik Sakura tersentak kaget di kursinya. Matanya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dia bingung, kaget, tetapi tak bisa mengelak karena dia juga merasa senang. Lama Sakura terdiam dan Sasuke setia menunggu reaksi Sakura yang berangsung-angsur terlihat tenang.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura berdehem sejenak kemudian membenahi duduknya, "aku masih akan terus bersamamu. Kami akan mendampingimu. Selalu."

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Matanya tajam memandang Sakura. "Kau tahu bukan itu yang aku maksud."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Jemarinya yang saling bertautan dia mainkan dengan gugup. Setelah mengambil beberapa kali napas panjang, gadis itu kembali mengangkat kepala.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bukankah kau bilang aku tidak lagi sama?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum untuknya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak memberi reaksi pada senyuman Sakura. Namun, pemuda itu tahu. Senyum rekan satu timnya itu sudah mewakili semuanya.

Bahwa dia sudah terlambat. Bahwa sudah ada sosok lain yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian gadis berambut merah jambu itu dari dirinya.

Namun, entah mengapa dia merasa lega.

.

Hari ini, bunga krisan di vas itu hanya ada lima tangkai. Semakin berkurang isinya, semakin sering Sasuke memandangi vas itu. Krisan yang sama. Krisan putih.

Bukankah krisan itu menyimbolkan persahabatan?

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sambil memandangi bunga-bunga itu. Indah. Namun, semakin lama dia lihat semakin menyedihkan rasanya.

"_Teme_! Kau melamun apa?"

Naruto yang baru masuk ke kamar rawat Sasuke sambil berjingkat, dengan tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Sasuke saat melihat pemuda itu melamun. Pemuda yang tengah berpikir itu sedikit tersentak, tetapi cepat-cepat mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, _Teme_?"

Sasuke melirik tajam pada Naruto yang kini sudah mengenyakkan diri di kursi yang biasa diduduki Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

"Kemana Sakura-_chan_?"

Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Tsunade."

Naruto hanya membulatkan mulutnya menanggapi jawaban singkat Sasuke. "Oh, kau sudah lapar? Akan kubawakan makanan kalau kau mau," tawar Naruto berbaik hati.

Sasuke menggeleng singkat. Matanya kembali tertuju pada vas yang diletakkan di meja. Naruto yang bingung melihat Sasuke, akhirnya ikut memandangi vas itu.

"Ada apa,_ Teme_?"

"Hn."

"Hei! Jawab, brengsek," sungut Naruto sebal mendengar jawaban khas Sasuke.

"Ck. Bunga krisan, bodoh!" maki Sasuke sambil menunjuk vas itu dengan gerakan kepala. "Hari ini hanya lima."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Percuma bicara denganmu."

Naruto menggerutu sebal. "Kau sendiri yang memang terlalu memusingkan untuk diajak bicara!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah, tetapi tidak lagi berkomentar. Dia hanya diam dan kembali memandangi vas bunga itu. Sesuatu sedang mengusik pikirannya. Ada rasa ganjil yang diam-diam menyusup dan mengganggu pikirannya.

.

Hari ini, hanya ada dua tangkai Krisan.

Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak seraya mengambil napas panjang saat langkahnya melewati meja tempat vas itu diletakkan. Dengan satu gerakan, dia membuka pintu kamar rawatnya dan dengan langkah lebar berjalan melewati koridor demi koridor rumah sakit Konoha yang lenggang. Beberapa pasang mata mengawasi langkahnya dengan tatapan aneh, tetapi pemuda Uchiha itu memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

Dia langkahkan kakinya sepanjang jalanan Konoha yang sepi. Di akhir belokan, terlihat kawasan Uchiha yang sepi dan berantakan. Satu per satu dia lewati rumah-rumah di sana hingga akhirnya berhenti di rumah yang sangat dikenalnya.

Rumahnya. Kenangannya.

Tanpa ragu, dia memasuki rumahnya kembali. Rasa rindu menyergapnya, membuatnya mau tak mau terdiam sejenak dan mulai bernostalgia di tempat dia pernah menghabiskan masa kecilnya di sana. Ada _tou-san_, _kaa-san_nya, dan terlebih lagi, ada _aniki_nya.

Sasuke menutup matanya kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dia langkahkan kembali kakinya menuju ruangan-ruangan lain di rumah itu. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar menggema di sepanjang rumah. Rasanya sepi dan hampa.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Dia kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang selalu ingin ia lupakan.

Lagi-lagi gelombang rasa bersalah menyergapnya, menariknya ke bawah.

.

"Apa?"

Sasuke berdiri malas dengan ekspresi wajah jengkel. Di depannya kini sudah berdiri Sakura, Naruto, dan Kakashi yang entah mengapa hari ini terlihat lesu. Kakashi seperti biasa berdiri malas dengan kantung mata tebal. Naruto berdiri lesu dengan wajah sembab dan terlihat samar-samar lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya sedangkan Sakura berdiri diam di samping Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Nani_?"

Kakashi menggeleng sambil tersenyum samar. "_Iie_. Ayo kita pergi! Kita rayakan kesembuhanmu!" ajaknya bersemangat berusaha mengubah suasana.

Sasuke masih terdiam dengan wajah penuh selidik. Ganti dia memandang Naruto yang tidak sesemangat hari-hari biasanya.

"Ada apa, _Dobe_?"

"Eh? Ah?" Naruto tergagap. "Apa?"

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban, pemuda itu memutuskan itu balik badan dan berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju tempat latihan mereka yang biasa.

.

Di sini lah mereka sekarang. Di bawah teriknya cahaya matahari siang di Konoha, mereka berempat duduk bersama sambil berbincang seru. Sakura yang sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siang segera menata makanan yang dia bawa. Naruto yang memang sudah kelaparan langsung bersiap melahap makanan yang dibawa Sakura, kalau saja gadis itu tidak mendesis tajam. Sasuke dan Kakashi lebih memilih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri.

Begitu Sakura selesai menata makan siang, mereka berempat segera menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing dengan nikmat. Naruto makan terburu-buru hingga membuatnya tersedak. Sakura segera menyodorkan segelas penuh air sambil tertawa geli.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia amati Sakura yang tengah tertawa geli. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi Sakura yang tadinya pucat. Tawanya lepas dan senyumnya sungguh ceria.

Itu hanya senyum yang bisa Sakura buat saat dia bersama Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengus.

.

"_Dobe_," panggil Sasuke lirih. Tangannya sibuk memainkan rumput yang asal dia petik dari sekelilingnya.

"Ya?" respon Naruto dari belakang punggung Sasuke.

Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk bersama, saling bersandar pada punggung lawan masing-masing. Sakura tengah membereskan bekas makan mereka sedangkan Kakashi sudah ada di salah satu dahan pohon sambil membaca buku kesayangannya.

"Besok, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Dari punggungnya, bisa dia rasakan tubuh Naruto kaku. Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengus.

"Besok apa,_ Teme_?" tanya Naruto balik dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan bohong."

Naruto terdiam. Dihelanya napas berat, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai memainkan rumput-rumput di sekelilingnya.

"Kalian semua aneh selama dua minggu ini…"

"Kami ti–"

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu, Naruto."

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Wajahnya yang pucat dan kuyu dengan dua bola mata biru yang terlihat gelisah.

"Kami tidak berbohong tentang apa pun, _t__eme_," ucap Naruto mencoba mengelak.

Sambil tersenyum meremehkan, Sasuke mendongakkan kepala memandang langit biru yang cerah. Kepalanya bersentuhan dengan kepala Naruto. Dia pejamkan matanya sejenak untuk merasakan angin yang berhembus lumayan dingin.

"Jangan bohong, kubilang. Kau terlihat aneh. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Dan kau," Sasuke melirik dahan pohon tempat Kakashi tengah duduk, "—Kakashi, berhentilah berpura-pura kau sedang membaca buku _hentai_ itu. Apa satu halamannya sangat menarik sampai-sampai kau lupa membalik halamannya sedari pagi tadi?"

Kakashi yang mendengar suara Sasuke langsung gugup. Segera dia melompat turun dari dahan pohon dan tertawa ganjil untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Dia garuk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil memasukkan buku oranyenya di kantong belakang.

Sasuke mendengus sebal melihat reaksi Kakashi. Segera dia bangkit dan berdiri membelakangi Naruto. Tatapannya tajam tertuju pada Kakashi yang kali ini ikut bersikap serius.

"Benar besok?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Dari balik punggung Sasuke, Naruto berusaha memberi kode pada Kakashi untuk menggeleng. Namun, _sensei_ mereka itu memilih mengacuhkan Naruto. Dia tatap Sasuke tajam dengan sebelah matanya, kemudian memberi anggukan singkat.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas seraya menutup mata. "_Sou_ _ka_…" gumamnya lirih dengan rahang mengeras. "Naruto…"

"Kami tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu. Hanya saja…" Naruto menghela napas berat, "terlalu sulit bagi kami untuk menyampaikannya. Kami tidak mau, _Teme_. Kami tidak mau kau diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Lalu yang seperti apa, bodoh? Aku hanya pengkhianat desa ini. Pilihan seperti apa yang bisa diberikan padaku untuk menebus dosa?"

Dari belakangnya, Naruto tidak memberi respon. Pemuda pirang itu masih terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Maaf…"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke pandangi sosok Naruto dari balik bahunya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Bukankah begitu?" Sasuke mendengus jengah sambil berbalik. "Jangan beri aku wajah hampir menangis seperti itu, bodoh!"

"_Doushite_?"

Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto dan menatap rekannya itu dengan kening berkerut. "Apa?"

"Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini?" Dia pandangi balik Sasuke dengan ekspresi terluka. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebagai respon. Rekannya satu ini benar-benar bodoh rupanya. "Bukankah memang harus seperti ini, Naruto?"

"Tidak! Tidak seperti ini!" Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sekilas matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku seharusnya bis–"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat dia merasakan tepukan ringan di kepalanya. Di sampingnya telah berdiri Kakashi. Dengan lembut, dia usap kepala Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Bukan kah semuanya baik-baik saja?" kata Kakashi dengan senyuman getir yang tersembunyi baik di balik masker hitamnya.

Tak kuasa lagi, Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya, kemudian diam-diam terisak pelan.

.

"Ini krisan yang terakhir?"

Sasuke menerima uluran bunga yang diberikan Sakura untuknya, kemudian dia genggam erat-erat di tangan kiri. Wajah gadis itu masih sama pucatnya dengan kemarin. Kini malah ditambah dengan sembab yang kentara di matanya yang memerah. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah lusuh.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Sssh..." Sasuke menghentikan kata-kata Sakura dengan isyarat telunjuknya. "Bukankah kau sudah bisa tersenyum ceria? Terus lah tersenyum, Sakura," pesannya lirih.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Hiks…"

Sasuke bergerak mendekati Naruto. Sambil tersenyum tipis, dia pandangi rival abadinya itu. "_Nande_?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang kuyu sambil tersenyum getir. "_Iie_."

Kedua kepalan tangan kanan mereka berdua melayang bersamaan dan tepat menahan satu sama lain. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Hei, jaga baik-baik Sakura. Mengerti?" bisiknya pada Naruto.

Naruto memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. "Ya. Tentu," janjinya.

Usai berjanji, mereka berdua saling menahan bahu masing-masing, memberikan pelukan sekilas. Begitu kepalan tangan mereka terlepas, mereka berdua berbalik. Naruto berbalik dengan bahu gemetar. Dia tutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya, tak kuasa menahan diri, sedangkan Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan dengan mantap menuju tempat di mana dia harus memenuhi takdirnya. Di mana dia harus membayar segalanya.

.

Selesai.

.

A/N : Ini cerita lama, jadi, ya nggak ada hubungannya sama chapter-chapter terakhir Naruto :)

Semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

**eternality** (a.k.a. _stop for a moment_)

[Published: 05-20-11]


End file.
